You're Late
by NightFlame977
Summary: Broken memories, a broken heart, and a puppet. That's all that remains of her childhood friend, or so it seems. SasorixOC


**You're Late**

I do not own Naruto or its characters. I own only my character, Yuki.

Please feel free to thoroughly review! Thanks all!

* * *

The wind blew gently through the swing set hidden deep in the forest. Not one ray of sunshine was to be found, as the day was cloudy. It seemed as though the sun was just as cheerless as I was.

I smiled sadly at the small, doll-sized wooden puppet in my hands.

"Swing with me, Sasori." My voice broke as the name of my life-long friend escaped my lips. The hand-crafted rust-colored eyes of the puppet, which resembled him so exactly, stared back at me with the same calm expression his face always held.

_The redhead sighed. "I don't swing. It is childish."_

There was a pang in my chest as I recalled those familiar words. He's been saying them ever since my 17th birthday, as he felt he'd outgrown the swings. "But, he isn't here to say them anymore…"

Remembering these words reminded me of our childhood hays, back when things were simple.

_Sasori and I roamed the streets of Suna happily. The sun was high and our seven-year-old selves were just itching to go outside and play; especially considering the occasion that particular day._

_"Where would you like to spend your birthday, Yuki?" My redhead asked softly._

_I smiled, brushing my strawberry blond hair from my face. "Can we go to the park?" I asked timidly, staring at him as pleadingly as I could with my violet eyes._

_A warm smile consumed his calm features, giving me goose bumps. His smile was just so beautiful, it made me feel "fuzzy" inside. He slid his warm hand into mine._

_We made our way to the park wordlessly. When we arrived, I immediately ran as fast as my little feet could carry me toward the swing. I sat down with a cheerful smile plastered on my face. _

_Sasori came up beside me. "Don't forget to make a birthday wish."_

_I thought about his comment, but didn't respond vocally. Instead, I pointed to the swing beside me. "Swing with me, Sasori!" With a small laugh, he obliged._

_We spent the entire day at the park, laughing and being children. It had been the best birthday of my life. The end of the day approached slowly, but we didn't notice until the sun began to set._

_When the end finally came, my redhead stopped my swing, pulling my back to his chest and smiling tenderly. "What is your birthday wish?"_

_I smiled brightly back at him. "I wish we could do this every year."_

That was when our tradition formed. Each year on my birthday, at precisely 3:00, we would meet at the park simply to play on the swings. However, things began to change.

_On my 17__th__ birthday, we met at 3:00, as always. I smiled and took his hand. "Swing with me, Sasori." _

_He didn't pull his hand out of mine; rather he just stared at me blankly. Over the years, my redhead had grown coder. He wouldn't say why, but I figured I didn't need to know if he didn't find it important enough to mention. "I don't swing anymore. It's childish."_

_I frowned a bit, slowly releasing his hand and made my way to the swing. I tried not to show my disappointment too much. He was right, after all. Perhaps we were too old for this. This was the first time he'd rejected my request, or any request of mine, but I shrugged it off. When I sat down on the swing, he came from behind and pushed me gently back and forth. "I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_My heart jumped up in my chest as he said this. I stopped swinging. "Where are you going?"_

_"I am joining Akatsuki." He said quietly. My breath caught in my throat as he stroked my cheek with his fingertips. It was a goodbye touch… He wasn't planning to return. But I wouldn't break in front of him. "I'd like you join me someday, Yuki. In the mean time, keep this."_

I stared at the puppet I'd placed on the swing beside me. It was the only reminder I had left of him, as he'd been gone for some time. Even when I'd joined Akatsuki a year later, he insisted that I keep it.

_It had been one year since he left me. Each day felt like a month in itself, and I felt empty._

_Being new to the criminal organization was a good distraction, but it wasn't enough to cover up the disappointment of my findings when I arrived._

_"He is on a mission," the one called Itatchi said as I peered at the puppet master's door. "He and Deidara will return soon." The two of us weren't exactly friends, but we got along. In fact, he was the only one I felt comfortable around. The rest of them creeped me out, especially Tobi. I could see past his childish mask, and his murderous aura gave me the chills._

_I smiled half-heatedly at the black haired boy. "Thank you for letting me know." With that, he turned and walked away._

_This left me alone again. A part of me wished to enter Sasori's room and wait for him there, but that would be an invasion of his privacy. "But, he never said anything about that. So maybe I could-"_

_"Who are you, un?" My head whipped around as the sudden voice broke my thoughts. I reached for a kunai in my sleeve out of reflex, but relaxed a bit upon seeing the Akatsuki cloaks. Well, as much as was possible in a cave full of the world's most dangerous criminals._

_I nodded slightly to the blond, making direct eye contact. "My name is Yuki." I felt no need to make it known that I was new, for they most likely had already guessed. My eyes widened a bit as I turned to face the other._

_My redhead stood there, staring back at me emotionlessly as ever. My Sasori was before me after an entire year, and that was enough to make me smile._

_"Looks like you have another fan girl Danna!" Deidara, I assumed, laughed as he walked into the room behind me. _

_Sasori didn't respond, he didn't acknowledge me. Wordlessly, he brushed past me and entered his room._

_I paused for a moment, confused. Had he forgotten me?_

_The next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me. "Come," he stated simply._

_I nodded, following swiftly. His familiar scent flooded my senses as we walked. He was here, and that made me happy._

_He led me behind the base. We wandered through the forest for some time, getting myself some scratched and dirt on my cloak._

_After a while, we stopped._

_I stood beside him, taking in the sight before me. There was a small clearing, mostly hidden by the trees. A single ray of sun was able to peek through the trees. The golden ray fell on a hand made wooden swing set, containing two swings. I hadn't noticed the smile on my face. "You made this?" I asked. _

_Rather than respond to my question, he gave a simple statement. "Happy birthday, Yuki."_

Things hadn't been the same as they once were, but our tradition remained. For the past 10 years of my membership, we'd practiced it. '_But we can't anymore. He's gone, forever_.' I thought. Roughly a month ago, Sasori and Deidara left on a mission that was meant to take five days. They hadn't come back.

Although it wasn't reported, we all assumed the same thing. They had died on their mission.

_He chuckled. "You have such little faith in me."_

My heart grew heavier as I reminded myself of these things. I wasn't swinging anymore, and the breeze was cold. My puppet of Sasori had fallen into the dirt.

He was gone, and I never told him of my feelings that had developed. I should have told him I loved him before he left, but I was stupid… I waited.

Never again would I feel the comfort that came from the warmth of his touch, never again would I see the breath taking smile that made me weak.

This was the first time I would spend my birthday alone.

A sigh weaved through my lips. Perhaps my life was complete; Perhaps it should end.

My swing was pulled back slightly so that it was stopped in mid-air. "Why so sad?"

'_That voice,'_ I thought. _'It can't be!'_

I turned my head around to meet the rusty eyes that I'd fallen in love with so many years ago. I found myself at a loss for words, but I made an attempt. "I-I though you were..." Tears sprung from my eyes as I jumped from my seat and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

This was the first time I'd ever cried in front of him. Rather than pushing me away or ignoring the tears, like I thought he might, he stroked my hair lovingly while the other hand rested on my back.

When I was finally able to control the sobs, I looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I never told you, and I know you say you can't feel anymore but I have to tell you. Sasori, I love you."

I waited for the moment when I would wake up and find that this was all a dream, but it never came. All was silent for the moment.

"I love you too." He said quietly. I smiled brightly, tears still lingering in my eyes and I kissed my redhead on the cheek.

"By the way, you're late."


End file.
